Quicksilver x Reader
by dreamwolrd
Summary: This is a series of tumblr prompts mostly Quicksilver/Reader related. (I take request so feel free to let me know if you have any by sending me a PM or just leaving a review!)
1. A bad day in New York Part 1

**Okay guys so this is my first attempt at writing a Quicksilver x Reader fanfic, please let me know what you think of it. I'm also thinking of writing a series of oneshots based on Avengers characters, especially Pietro but that depends on you guys and if you would like me to start doing that. Also, I'm thinking of beginning to take requests, so if you have any just send me a PM or leave it in a review. Thanks a lot! I hope I'll be hearing from you guys soon! :D**

 **A bad day in New York City is still better than a good day anywhere else**

Summary: You just got to New York and start walking around when a strange and rude man bumps into you, causing you to drop your hot dog and of course get your blouse covered in ketchup. Little did you know that the man who did that was one of the newest avengers…

You just moved into the city and you were eager to go and visit the grandiose New York. You forgot about unpacking, grabbed your bag and went out, slamming the door behind you greeting the city with a huge grin on your face. Because tomorrow was going to be your first day at work you decided it was best if you found the quickest route to your workplace while you got to see what new yorker's life was all about. You took the subway and tried ignoring the creepy dude which sat across from you, starring at you continuously and acted like it was your daily routine, to go to work in an underground train full of sweaty people and gum under every chair. You tried to hide the disgust on your face as much as you could when you accidentally put your right hand on what looked like a fresh chewed gum and by the smell of it, the flavor was avocados. You hated avocados. Not long after that incident you found yourself inhaling the fresh air of New York. You wondered around a little bit until you finally found the building you've been looking for: The Avenger's Tower. You still couldn't believe you got the chance to work in the same lab with the famous Dr. Bruce Banner and of course the billionaire Tony Stark. You glared at it for a few minutes than decided it was best if you stopped acting like a crazy stalker and you took your (e/c) eyes off the tower and headed towards the hot dog stand that was right in front of it. You couldn't experience the life of a new yorker if you didn't eat a hot dog from one of the stands from almost every corner of the streets. You were about to take a huge bite from it when someone stumbled over you and all that ketchup and mustard you were looking forward to tasting were now smudging your white new blouse and then of course, the food fell on the grey pavement, practically mocking you. As you were watching the disaster that your clothes were now, you lifted your head and saw a tall man, with silver hair and blue eyes, biting his lower lip in an attempt to stop himself from laughing. Now that was the last drop, you felt the anger building up and you attempted to open your mouth and come up with a painful insult however, what came next was way worse than you'd ever expected.

"You…You…You careless brat!" you shouted and once you'd heard what you said you felt the need to cover your face in shame but managed to stop your hands from reaching your face. Was that really the best you could?

"Careless brat?" he asked in disbelief, his eyes widened and trying hard to keep from bursting out into laughter. You noticed his think accent and couldn't help but think how much more attractive it made him look, besides the toned muscles that were quite visible although he was wearing a dark blue hoodie and let's not forget about those dazzling eyes and his lips.. you slapped yourself mentally and reminded yourself you were hating him for ruining your favorite shirt.

"Douche!" you said, unable to think of a better reply.

"Easy there with that language! I wonder how you can say such dirty words with those beautiful lips of yours." he teased you, allowing the corner of his own lips to lift up and form one of the most charming smiles you'd ever seen. You tried hard not to blush at the compliment he'd made and said:

"You ruined my favorite blouse and because of you I'll die of starvation!" If you were honest with yourself, you didn't love it that much and there was plenty of food waiting for you at home, you had just bought groceries, but you felt the need to exaggerate in an attempt to make him feel guilty and say that apology you've been waiting to hear since you've met him, or to be more precisely, since he bumped into you.

"I believe you would look better without it anyway-he winked at you cheekily, only this time you couldn't stop the blood from running to your cheeks, his comment leaving you with your jaw dropped and a face colored like a tomato- but as I am a gentleman, I will give you my sweatshirt and I'll even buy you another hot dog." he continued while taking it off, remaining in a plain black t-shirt and you realized you were right about those tone muscles.

You hated your brain for reminding you of the theory you've developed with your best friend in which you both agreed that a man could be categorized as hot only if he looked good in a black or white T-shirt and seeing him like this was just reminding you of how right you were. In a normal situation you would enjoy that, knowing you were right of course, not staring at some hot guy but now you had to constantly remind yourself you hated him. Which was becoming harder and harder. You took the clothing he landed you mumbling a quick thank you. Then you wiped with a napkin the sauce on your blouse so you won't smear his hoodie as well and than put in on, only to realize it was way too baggy for you. You rolled up the sleeves then turned to him and said:

"I'll have a plus size hot dog with extra ketchup, mayonnaise and mustard." you said determined looking at him with as much seriousness as you could.

"Mayonnaise and mustard?" he looked at you puzzled although his smirk was still there teasing you.

"Yes, that's the most expensive thing you could buy from here and I believe you should learn that there are consequences to every action you take." you replied in an authority tone.

"I gave you my sweatshirt! Isn't that payment enough?" he pouted childishly, another thing you couldn't help but find attractive. Was there anything he did that could make you like him any less?

"No, you were very rude. You didn't even apologize." you were one step away from scolding him and stopped, fearing he would mock you even further.

"In this case, maybe I should by you dinner. You know, to make up for all this." he flirted again but you weren't going to fall for any of his tricks.

"The hot dog and the sweatshirt will do just fine." You growled, taking the food from his hand once he'd paid for it then turned around to leave. You were afraid that if he were to ask you a second time, you would accept.

"Wait a second, I didn't even catch your name." You heard the man shouting from behind you and before you crossed the street you turned your head and replied with a teasing smile:

"That's because I didn't say it." and with those last words you got lost in the crowd. Even if he had wanted to follow you, there was no way he could do it because of the mob and you were thankful for it.

The next day you were determined to stop thinking about the silver haired man and dressed for you big first day at work. You took out of the boxes that were lying on the floor a pair of dark jeans and nice light blue shirt. You didn't bother with anything formal as you knew of Tony's lack of formalism and as he was your boss, you knew he couldn't care less about your clothing. You took your lucky pair of black converse and were about to go out when you realized it started raining outside. You picked the first thing you saw by the door and once you were out you realize it was the sweatshirt the careless brat gave you last night. It was too late to go and change it so you hurried to get to the subway station. Because of last night's small city tour you found your way towards the Tower in no time and you were now entering the building and heading towards the elevator. The receptionist told you to go to the 13th floor and there you would find Stark. Once the doors were open you were inside one of the biggest labs you'd ever seen and soon you were face with Tony Stark himself.

"You must be (Y/L/N) (Y/F/N)! Welcome to the greatest place you could ever find yourself working!" he grinned and as you started saying what an honor it was to be working with him and having this great opportunity a blue blur went past you and suddenly stopped, materializing in what looked like the last person you wanted to see in that moment.

"Careless brat.." you mumbled before you could stop yourself from speaking.

"Good morning to you too, dirty mouth." He winked at you with his all knowing grin.

"I see you two have already met. Now, as much as I would really like to know how that went, I've got to go. Pepper called. (Y/N) just wait for Shriek to tell you what to do." Tony said turning around and leaving the two of them alone.

"Shriek?" you directed the question towards the careless brat.

"Bruce. He finds funny nicknames for everyone- Pietro explained- (Y/N) hmm…I see you brought me back my sweatshirt…oh and I should warn you that in here we have a very strict language policy, we do not accept the kind of talking we both know you enjoy so much." he teased you as he approached you in an attempt to take back his hoodie.

"No no no! Hands off! I keep the sweatshirt. And thank you for letting me know, but now if you don't mind I've got to start working. See you around I guess." you mocked him, pushing his hands away and walking past him, in an unknown direction, trying to keep your cool attitude for as long as possible.


	2. A bad day in New York Part 2

**So as you can see I decided to make this a 3 part story...yes there will be a next part to this and after that I'll continue with another prompt suggested by one of my friends.**

 **Thank you very much for your review Robin Rokossovsky, if I wasn't sure on whether I should continue this prompt at first, after I read your review I decided to continue and write another part. I also want to thank LaughterLover98 for your review. It made my day! Thanks you all for following and adding this story to your favorites, I really hope you'll be enjoying this and don't forget to let me know what you guys think about this. Oh, and I take request so if you have any crazy ideas just send me a PM or a review. Thanks a lot! Stay awesome!**

* * *

 **A bad day in New York is still better than a good day anywhere else**

 **Part 2**

It's been two weeks now since you started working in the Avenger's Tower. You were easily fitting in, or at least that's what you thought you were doing as most of the times you were in the lab with Bruce and Tony whom both seemed to enjoy your company. Sure you've met the rest of the avengers and had a few small chats with them but you hadn't spend as much time with them as you did with the two scientist, even with the careless brat, whose name was Pietro Maximoff thing that you found out later during your first day, who would sometimes come by to bug you with his annoying remarks. Fact that made Banner and Stark your only friends from work, which wasn't completely depressing because they were actually cool guys. Yeah, Bruce could be a little nerdy but not much more than you were so you couldn't really complain. This was bound to be another usual day at work, or so you'd thought. At some point, during your research and of course when you were sure you were about to break new grounds a certain silver haired and extremely good looking man came in running, disturbing and distracting you from work. He didn't really say much, he was just standing by you, keeping you company and making small remarks however just his presence sent your mind far away from work. And that annoyed you more than any other cocky word he'd say.

"So what are we doing today?" he started a few minutes after he had entered the lab, startling you with the sudden break of silence. There were just the two of you in the lab and sometimes you wondered how he'd come in there only when Stark and Bruce were away doing something else or just resting after one of their avenger's mission.

"Today? We've never done anything together." you tried to drive him away using a distant and ignorant tone. You were afraid because the more time you spent with him, the more you got attached to him and you found yourself missing that douche the days when you wouldn't get the chance to see him because in some weird way you two ended up being some sort of friends, even if you denied it with all your being somewhere deep down you knew it was truth.

"Of course we do. I come here to keep you company and entertain you with my amazing self and you're acting like you're not enjoying it. It's like our thing." he smirked sitting down on a chair next to you, putting both of his hand at the back of his head, looking straight at you with no shame.

"We don't have a thing" you replied, trying to remain focused on the project you were given by Stark.

In return Pietro's smirk only grew larger, being now a full grin. After noticing this you couldn't keep yourself from asking: "What?" sounding a little bit more curious than you'd wished.

"You do realize you just confirmed my theory, don't you?" his arrogance made you roll your (e/c) eyes.

"Ohh..just shut up you.." the annoyed words that left your lips only seemed to make him feel more confident, another think that just added fuel to the fire that was starting to burn inside you.

"Careless brat?" he teased you, his blue eyes watching you carefully.

You tried thinking of a good come back but you both knew you could never find the right words when you were engaging in such a conversation with him so you ended up in mumbling something indescribable to which he just laughed and said: "Oh, you're so adorable."

His comment caught you completely off guard. That was an actual compliment. Sure, he'd flirted before but this was more than just that. He was actually serious when he'd said it, yeah he was laughing but he'd meant it. You fond yourself blushing and as soon as you noticed you were expecting another one of his cocky remarks but this time he just stood there glaring at you, his lips curled into a sweet smile and not saying a thing. His expression of adoration just made your full lips lift and form a shy smile fogetting all about the motives you stated you hated him. The way he was looking at you know was pure perfection and if you were have been standing up you would have probably fallen due to your shaking knees, fortunately this wasn't the case. Your little moment was interrupted by the sound of two voices entering the room and you stood up, breaking the eye contact just in time to see Tony and Steve stepping inside. Pietro was also standing now and he'd said: "I've gotta go- and then he whispered extremely close to your ear, sending shivers throughout your body- See you later, draga mea!"

"I hope we didn't interrupt anything." Steve apologized after seeing Pietro had left.

"Oh, no worries. He was just bugging me." You replied waving your hand in the air as if it was nothing important.

"Well someone's ought to do it. If no one would be interrupting you, you'd never leave that desk." Tony said surprising you for taking 'Pietro's side'.

"That's not true. If you wish to know, I happen to have a very active social life." you replied confident.

"Oh really? When was the last time you went out on a date?" The Iron Man's question caught you off guard however, unlike earlier when you were talking with Pietro, you managed to respond using actual words.

"Social life doesn't include only dating. I might not have been on one since I got this job but I've been hanging out with my friends."

"What friends? You just moved to New York?" Tony asked as Steve was just standing by and observing your conversation.

"I...I have very nice neighbors." you concluded, with both your arms crossed to your chest adopting a proud pose.

"Would you like to hang out with us tonight?" Steve interrupted both of them surprising you with his invitation.

"I.. well..." you were too shocked to think of an actual answer then Stark interfered.

"If you don't I'll fire you! A person's got to have some fun!"

"I would love to spend the night with you- the words came out and once you'd said them you realized how bad they sounded, especially because you were looking straight at Steve and of course there was Tony's stunned expression and before he got the chance to comment you continued- I mean you guys, all of you. I mean not like that. Just hang out and do what you usually do." Great, you thought, you've managed embarrassing yourself in front of Captain America as well, you started thinking about making a list with the people in front of whom you haven't done that just yet.

However Steve didn't comment or even laugh at you, he just smiled kindly. In those moments you realized he was the gentleman, the good guy of the team; which just made you feel more embarrassed for the things you'd said to him earlier.

"Common, let's go down to the living room. The rest of the guys are waiting for us there. Do you like Chinese?" Rogers asked, completely forgetting about the words you'd said.

"Never tried it before actually..." you admitted.

"Really? Well you should! It's actually quite good. At first I was quite skeptical about it, as the combinations seem to be very unusual but..." and so you continued talking to the Captain while going for the elevator, with Tony right behind you, rolling his eyes at your obvious fascination with the grandpa's character.

Once they entered the living room you were quite surprised to find only a part of the avengers, you really had expected them all to be there, however there was just Natasha, Bruce, Vision, Sam, Wanda and of course Pietro. You smiled and greeted them all with a simple: Hello then continued your conversation with Steve as everybody else went back to their small chats. Tony went to Bruce and said, not so quietly:

"Can we fire her just because he likes Capsicle over there?" although he looked like he had tried to be heard only by Bruce, the words could have clearly been overheard by anyone in the room and they've been by Pietro as he was sitting right next to Banner. The speedster tried not to look like he was eavesdropping even if their topic was of high interest to him. Sure he'd noticed that you have been talking just to Steve but he didn't go that far into thinking you actually liked the guy. He could have easily been your grandpa!

"No we cannot." Banner replied drily.

"He's like a 90-year-old-virgin! If it didn't happen until now it ain't gonna happen now. Shouldn't we just let her know so she'd stop losing her time with him?" Tony's words made Pietro's eyes go wide, making it obvious that he was listening to their conversation while he was eating his portion of chicken with pineapple.

"Tony, I'm pretty sure (y/n) isn't talking to him because of that. Plus, even if she did it wouldn't be your damn business." Bruce's words for sure didn't bring any reassurance to Pietro as he continued on eating.

"Of course it's my damn business to know whose fornicating under my roof, especially if it's one of my employee and one member of the team." Tony said this time raising his voice enough for everyone to hear his last line causing Pietro to choke with his food and the rest of the people to look straight to Stark with obvious disapproval in their eyes. "What? We're speaking hypothetically here."

"Yeah, that's why Speedy's food got stuck in his throat?" Nat asked pointing towards Pietro, who's eyes were once again wide in bewilderment as everyone's attention was now directed towards him.

"Wait, Tony found out you've been screwing the receptionist?" Sam asked smirking.

"You what?" Stark asked his tone raising obviously surprised by the recent discovery.

"Apparently not...sorry dude." Falcon apologized but Pietro didn't pay attention to him as he was looking at you to see your reaction. He just hoped you wouldn't be hating him for it now, especially as he felt like he was finally getting you to like him, that he made you be aware of the strong connection between the two of you. And if he was honest, he hadn't slept with her since you've started working here but he couldn't really say that now to everyone so he just stood there trying to find the best way out of this situation.

You weren't surprised by this news, you knew he was what could be called a men slut however you still felt something like a pit in your stomach, thing that you couldn't understand. You two were barely friends, sure he flirted with you but it wasn't like you didn't know he was doing it with other girls as well. But to think that he was involved with another woman and remembering your last moment just made you hate yourself for feeling the way you did. He was after all a douche, it shouldn't surprise you. So after everyone started talking and Pietro's love affairs weren't the main subject anymore you returned your full attention towards Steve. The man who would never act the way Pietro did. He was loyal, kind and loving. He was the exact opposite to Pietro. Why did you feel the need to compare the two of them? You've accused the speedster of being a careless brat and here you were so negligent when it came to your own emotions.


	3. A bad day in New York Part 3

**Okay so this is my longest chapter/part ever written and I'm just amazed... anyway getting back to reality, what did you guys think about this one? I'm quite curious as I am relatively new to writing romance and cute stuff so a review from you would actually help to improve this. I take criticism well!**

 **Thank you for following, reading and adding this to your favorites! Special thanks to Robin Rokossovsky, your review did really encourage me to start writing and to post this! I took your advise and I posted my first two parts on DeviantART so thank you for that one as well! I hope you'll like my next prompts as much as you liked this one and it's really great to read your encouraging words! Thank you very much! :D**

 **Also special thanks to my dear friend ramonamano who helped me with the ending part. I would have left things in the air after the first kiss if it wouldn't have been for her who told me to continue a little bit more with a more appropriate ending!**

* * *

 **A bad day in New York is still better than a good day anywhere else**

 **Part 3**

Despite the small interruption made by Tony and his comment on sexual relationships under "his roof" the night went on like what you imagined any other would look like. Of course, there was Tony and Pietro having what could be called an argument in one corner of the living room but everyone seemed to enjoy themselves. You were still talking to Steve, only now there was Vision as well staying between the two of you as you continued on talking about random stuff, Natasha was chatting in Bruce near the bar and if you were to pay a little more attention you could see they were clearly flirting and Wanda was speaking with Sam and Clint about her witchy ways. Suddenly, Natasha's voice interrupted all the other conversations, except of the one between Stark and Pietro, saying:

"Someone turn on the music! I feel like dancing!" And with those last words she grabbed Bruce's hand and went in the middle of the room while Falcon turned on the music as instructed.

Slowly most of the avengers were dancing alongside them and soon enough, Rogers convinced you too to join him.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Tony asked the Sokovian, still shocked by the news.

"Well...I.." he started but his voice was covered by the loud music playing, causing Stark to shout:

"What was that Speedy?"

"It just happened..." he excused himself, trying to get out from what was probably the most awkward conversation he'd had.

"It just happened? What? It just happened for you to walk around naked and than to trip into position?" he yelled over the music.

"It's not like I forced her or anything. We were just hooking up. It was clear for both of us. And don't play the good guy card with me! We both know you were no saint back in the day, old man!" Pietro had had enough of being scolded but a world known playboy. It didn't cross his mind that he would act like this.

"Was? You're not sleeping together anymore?" Stark asked, observing the past tense used by the Sokovian, which distracted him from being called old by the speedster.

"No." he replied plain simple, not wanting to get into details.

"Why is that?" the man's curiosity had no limits.

Before Pietro replied he's attention was drawn by the sound of a familiar laugh, that somehow managed to break through the music and get to his ears. He heard (y/n)'s laugh and than saw her, practically in Steve's arm, dancing with him and laughing. He didn't get it. There was no way the grandpa was that funny. And why were you dancing with him? You should have felt embarrassed by his old school moves. He might have been the great Captain America but he was 90 years old for God's sake! Has no one told you that? The indignation hit him quickly, forgetting to answer to Stark's question.

Tony followed the speedster's eyesight and his gaze fell on (y/n), smirking as his question has finally been replied: "Oh, I see why."

At the sound of Stark's voice, Pietro turned around understanding that the old man might have caught him looking at you insistently.

"What? No no! (Y/n) has got nothing to do with this! I just got bored..." Pietro tried to remediate the situation although he soon realized it was a lost cause.

"Normally I would tell you to stay away from her but as it might seem there's no need for that as it looks like she's developed a little crush on Capsicle over there." Stark said, proud of himself, while slowly patting Pietro's shoulder. "It seems that you weren't fast enough this time." he joked before he left, deciding it was time to enjoy the night as he came to the conclusion that Quicksilver wouldn't be a problem anymore.

The comment hit Pietro right where it was intended to. He tried shaking it off but that jealousy he was feeling now overwhelmed him. He'd never gone through something like this. He was a chick magnet! He didn't need to ask a second time before a girl would jump in his arms,hell most of the times he didn't need to ask at all and to see that (y/n) was slipping right through his fingers made him feel like something was eating him inside out. Especially that he started liking the new girl like he never did any other.

He went to the bar to have a drink, although he knew it was pointless to try and get drunk as his fast metabolism had a way of making it impossible to do so. However, the burning sensation of the tonic vodka going down his throat was bringing a little relief. His eyes didn't leave (y/n)'s figure as she was dancing with the grandpa, her hands tangled around the man's neck while his were resting on her waist. She tilted her head back, letting a loud burst of laughter erupt from her lungs. Anger was slowly building up in his body and his thoughts about punching the Captain Righteousness' face were interrupted by no one other than Falcon.

"Hey man, sorry for the thing with Stark. After what he'd said I just figured he was talking about you, not Steve and the new girl." the words were meant to calm him down, as Sam thought he was upset after the talk the younger man had had with Stark, however his remark had the opposite effect. He caught a glimpse of sparkling rage in his blue eyes before the speedster started talking, hiding his emotions behind a smirk.

"Roger's not screwing her." he chuckled lightly, although in his mind those words were blurted out in a much more heated and hateful way.

"Oh yeah right, totally forgot. He's making love with the incredible lady." Sam joked, thinking that was what the Sokovian was doing however he only heard the sound of wind ruffling next to him and realized he was standing alone. He looked around confused then took a step to the right, standing in the exact same place where Quicksilver stood and scooping through the room he realized where the Pietro's gaze had been falling in all that time: On (y/n) and Steve and he noticed how they were walking towards the balcony. Falcon giggled: "Oh man, for sure I haven't seen that one coming." and he took another sip from hi beer.

* * *

You had been dancing for a while now, your cheeks flushed as the atmosphere was quite intense, the room was getting hotter and hotter and you felt like everything around you started spinning. You raised on your toes to get nearer to Steve's ear and as he guessed what you wanted to do he tilted his head a little, for which you were quite thankful as you knew there was no way you could have reached it, and whispered that you wanted to go outside to take a breath of fresh air. He nodded smiling and took your hand and directed you towards one of the balcony. It wasn't exactly what you meant by what you said, you were thinking about having a few minutes for yourself but you didn't really mind his company. He proved himself to be quite a friend as you've been telling him about your small adventures in New York since you arrived, and yes, they included the tale about how you met the careless brat. He'd laugh so hard and the remarks he'd made about it just made it impossible for you not to do the same.

* * *

As Falcon was confirming what everyone had been saying about (y/n) sleeping with Steve, Pietro noticed you blushing and whispering something into his ear. What really ticked him off was how he nodded having that stupid smile on his face as he took (y/n) hand and directed her off the dance floor. He wasn't going to stand around and watch as you were going towards the grandpa's room so he darted out of the room and onto the balcony without saying a word to Sam. He took in a deep breath, exhaling the air slowly, hoping the chill of the night would bring him the slightest comfort. As he felt the tension slowly leaving him, the sound of the last voices he'd wanted to hear together coming his way reached his ears and his body was once again tensed and rage was feeling his every core. He turned just in time to see the both of you laughing:

"Wait, you have a eyelash on your cheek, may I?" Steve asked, gesturing towards you face and you nodded as the laughter died on your lips leaving a shy smile behind as the man's hand caressed your face gently. Before anything else happened you caught the sight of another person standing right behind Rogers and couldn't help but ask, astounded to see him there, especially looking at both of you so interested.

"Pietro?" You asked, making Steve turn around to see the speedster standing with both his hands in his pockets, his lips curled up in his usual smirk.

"Oh don't let me intrude. I don't mind watching two people hooking up. And I have a feeling she doesn't mind being watched either- he said eyeing you and winking cheekily. His comment made your jaw drop. Sure, you were used to him being a douche, even a jerk, but you've never thought of him as a complete asshole- Oh pardon me, I mean making love. That's what you like to name it Cap, right?" he finished.

"I believe you owe the lady some apologies Speedy." Rogers replied authoritive, ready to defend your honor.

"How about you stopped telling me what to do, no? What do you think of that?" he snapped at the nickname spitting the bitter words in a rough accent.

"You're crossing the line, kid!" Steve's voice was slowly raising as he took a few steps towards the speedster, standing in front of you defensively.

In the next fraction of second, Pietro threw a punched using his speed which sent the Captain one meter back falling at your feet with what looked like a bleeding nose though you thought the damages didn't end there. "You didn't see that one coming?"

"What's wrong with you asshole?!" you shouted as you knelt down next to Steve to check if he was alright. You looked back at Pietro just in time to see the hurt look on his face before he vanished into thin air. That was when you realized it had been the first time you actually insulted him and although you thought it should bring you some kind of relief, it only angered you more. Where did he think he was going?

"I'm sorry for leaving you like this but I have to kick a speedster's butt." You said but didn't leave before the man nodded. On your way out to his room, where you'd guessed he ran, you realized you had no idea where it was so you stopped to ask his sister Wanda, with whom you had spoke only once or twice in your life. She didn't bother to ask more question after seeing how angry you were, without even needing to look inside your mind to figure it out, so she just walked you towards his room and left you alone in front of his door wishing you good luck. You thanked her and wondered how could such a nice person be related to the biggest asshole you've ever met.

You knocked on the door loudly and an angry voice made itself heard from this other side of it.

"I'm sleeping!" he shouted, which only made the rage inside you explode.

"Oh no you're not! Once I'll be finishing with you I can assure you'll go into a deep slumber without ever having to wake up!" your voice came out more threatening than you'd expected and in the next second the door opened showing the massive body of the Sokovian.

"Did you just threaten to kill me just because I punched your boyfriend?" he asked with no trace of irony or his usually cockiness.

"Boyfriend?! What the hell are you talking about?! I'm going to kill you because you think of me as some 2 dollars worth slut!" You screamed at him.

"I never said you were cheap.." but his sentence was interrupted by you slapping his face, leaving a bright red mark across it, erasing for good the mocking smirk which was about to reappear on his face.

"How dare you? I don't know what I've done to you that you treat me with no respect! And I'm not gonna let some arrogant speedster boy treat me like that! I haven't done anything to you to deserve this kind of treatment and I demand you to stop with it right now!" you cried out, throwing daggers with your eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm not such a gentleman as your dear boyfriend is but.." he started but your interrupted once again:

"Boyfriend? Since when I have a boyfriend? What's gotten into you that you keep on assuming that there's something more than just friendship between me and Steve?" you voice wasn't showing anymore signs of anger, only complete confusion.

"So you're saying there's nothing going on between you two?" he asked, not believing what he was hearing, mentally slapping himself for being so stupid and acting the way he did.

"No, but what difference does it make? You can't talk to me like that!" although you were still confused, his behavior still angered you.

"I know.." he blurted out surprising you, stopping you before you got to interrupt him again with your rambling. " I know I shouldn't talk to you like that. And I

I've never respected a girl more than I do you but..I just overreacted...I'm sorry."

"Overreacted?" the question left your mouth before you could stop it.

"Yeah...everyone was talking about how you were obviously in love with Captain Righteousness and I lost it so I went outside and then you guys came and...you know the story from there.." he replied, avoiding your gaze.

"Have you even heard what we were talking about?" you asked, tilting your head to look into his amazing blue eyes, ignoring the funny nickname he'd chosen to describe Steve.

"No, why?" he asked, snapping out of his state as his mind was going back to those awful moments rewinding the images with you in Cap's arms, returning your gaze confused.

You giggled, which only made his confusion grow than finally answered: "Well, if you would really like to know, normally I wouldn't be telling you this will all your ego and arrogance but after your jealousy crisis here I feel like I must fill in the gaps-he attempted to defend himself after being called jealous but you shushed him and continued- we were talking about the way we two first met and how I was incapable of actually insulting you for being a jerk and how my tongue got tied each time you entered the lab throwing me one of those smiles of yours." you decided to leave out the mentioning of Steve's funny remarks, thinking it wouldn't help with you case.

He looked at you for a full second without saying anything and for a moment there you thought you misread what you have called a jealousy attack but your doubts dissipated when his lips came down crashing with yours. He kissed you fiercely and passionate altogether, sucking out all the life from your body. You didn't hesitate to respond, tangling your hands in his hair while his fell down your waist holding you closer to him. You finally broke the kiss to take a huge breath of needed air and looked at Pietro and saw that his face was lit up like a Christmas tree and you could only guess your mirrored his.

"We know a thing for sure-he said through heavy breaths as he temple was resting on yours-You are indeed going to be the death of me." you smiled at his remark and then he leaned to kiss you one more time, starting at a slower pace, expressing what words could never do.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam was growing more and more worried about the speedster. He just fleeted and while he had been telling himself it wasn't anything that bad, after seeing Steve's bleeding nose he recognized the work of art as Pietro's and ran out of the living room, heading towards the Sokovian's bedroom. They weren't best of friends but that didn't mean he didn't care for the kid, especially that some of the mess he was currently in was caused by his big mouth. As he was approaching the hallway he heard two people shouting and recognized on of the voices as Pietro's and could only guess the other one was (y/n)'s. But as soon as he was on the right hallway he could see the two of them kissing and he stepped back slowly as to no disturb the couple and let out a chuckle after saying: "Well that escalated quickly."


	4. Date night

**Date night**

Prompt: Pietro x Reader going on a date, requested by ramonamano

Words: 3661

You were one of the many interns working at Stark Industries and somehow you were transferred in the Avengers Tower after your first weeks in Milano. There was no way you would turn down such an opportunity! You got the chance to work side by side with the famous Dr. Bruce Banner and let's not forget about all the others avengers that happened to live there. You were so excited and during your first days your smile went from one ear to the other, looking exactly like a kid on Christmas day. And of course there was all the blushing each time you happened to run into Captain America shirtless which happened quite often, especially as you were one of the scientists who were supposed to check on the avengers regularly, fact that made you get the nickname: Rudolph. But it weren't just Steve's perfect abs that turned your face into a walking tomato, any kind of shirtless good-looking man would be enough for your blood to rush up in your cheeks, thing that you really started to hate once Rudolph started to catch on, soon being called that by all the avengers and even some of your co-workers.

It was another sunny Friday and you were enjoying every minute of it. As you were working on a personal project about regeneration, which you knew how clichés it sounded, but you thought you actually had a shot at doing something different with all those people with extraordinary powers around you, Chris startled you, as he would normally do each time he saw you were too caught in doing something that got all your attention.

"Morning, (y/n)!" he practically shouted in your ear.

After you yelped you turned around and found his face extremely close to yours which caused you to back down until you hit the desk, which was quite awkward but you were going to stand your ground, or the little one you had left, so you replied with a determined voice: "Firstly, morning was 4 hours ago and secondly: you called me by my own name which means you want something so let's cut to the chase: NO!"

"You haven't even listened to what I was about to say." he said, almost pouting which only made you smile slightly.

"I know you well enough to see when you want something from me." You said, pushing him out of your way so you could walk past him. There was no way you could stay in such close proximity with him, it made you act awkward and that was the last thing you needed now.

"Well I believe this could benefit both of us!" he said so sure of himself, fact that just made you curious.

"Oh really, and what's that?" you smirked superiorly.

"How about we went out tonight, got reservations at Saffron at 8?" he asked but once the words left his mouth a silver blur materialized by your side, distracting you from your previous conversation.

"Hello there, Red Nose." Pietro said poking your nose playfully.

"So they finally explained you where the whole Rudolph thing came from?" you asked smiling, although you tried looking upset because of the nickname he'd chosen.

"Oh yeah, I just remembered why I came here. Doc, could you check something out for me? I still have this scars from the last battle in Sokovia and they were supposed to have healed by now. Could you please take a look?" he asked and while you were on your way to nod and agree to help him, he took of his shirt. Now there was no way your attention was going back to Chris anytime soon.

To say you were flustered was an understatement. You tried keeping your breathes under control as there was no way of saving your cheeks, you thought you could still fight for some more dignity. "I..I..I don't see any scars..." you mumbled, looking at him carefully, steadying your breaths.

"Really? They were there this morning...-he looked down at himself confused, although you weren't buying it- well this is odd. They must have taken a little more time to heal. Thanks doc anyway." he replied winking at you, which only made it worse.

The two of you were some kind of friends as nothing really ever happened between you but there were moments you would flirt with each other...like a lot, which made you wish you could jump in his arms and kiss him until your last breath and there were other times when you just wanted to cut his throat open. Now, there was a weird mix between the two.

"Oh, now I see where the Rudolph thing is coming." he completed but before you could comment any further, Chris faked a cough in order for you to give him a response. Pietro looked at him as if it was the first time he'd seen the guy and didn't understand what he wanted.

"So?" he asked again, hoping you remembered what he was talking about.

"Aaa. Yeah sure..wait. That sounds like a date." you reformulated as soon as your brain processed the information.

"Well that's because it is one. Should I pick you up at 7:30?" he asked, gaining more confidence, putting both his hands in his pockets however, the answer was snatched from you as Pietro, now fully dressed, put his right arm over your shoulder and replied:

"Sorry but she won't be able to make it. We already had plans for tonight." the whole possessive thing really worked for you, but that didn't mean you couldn't try and play with it a little more, now did it? You grinned mischievously and asked.

"We are?" you asked, looking as confused as you could.

"Oh yeah we are." he replied smirking. Oh, how much you loved that smile! "Yeah, tonight is movie night! Your pick actually..." he said turning his face towards you, same smirk still plastered on his face. You gulped realizing how close your faces were but you weren't going to back down now.

"Really? Cuz I was really in the mood for going out and eating someplace fancy." You said, eyeing your coworker.

"Hmm...hey do you think you could give us that reservation, giving you two aren't going on that date anymore?" Pietro asked which made you punch him in the stomach for being so rude. "Ouch! What was that for? I was just being practical.."

"I'm so sorry for this Chris.." you started but the man in question interrupted.

"No need, I didn't know you were already seeing somebody else, my bad." he said and turned around to leave before you got the chance to say something else.

"Now that you made my date vanish you realize you're actually gonna have to take me out and buy me dinner, right? I'm actually in the mood for something fancy." you said smiling at the man next to you.

"Of course, love. I am a man of my word. If the lady wishes something fancy, fancy it is. Be ready by 7." he smirked and before he could leave, you stopped him by taking his hand which finally let you out of it's embrace, although you couldn't say you didn't like having him so close.

"Fancy means tie. You have to wear a tie." You smiled at him cheekily.

"If the lady wished a tie, a tie it will be." he leaned down and kissed your cheek before vanishing.

You couldn't help the smile that appeared on your face after he'd left. You didn't know if the two of you were actually going out on a real date but it had been fun and it didn't even begin and there was something telling you that it was going to be a night you'll never forget. The hours went by slower than usual and once the clock showed 5 o'clock, you were the first one at the door, ready to leave and start preparing for your date. Your apartment wasn't that far away from the Tower, normally you would just walk and you'd reach it in no more than 15 minutes, however, now you were eager to get home as soon as possible to make sure you were ready by 7 sharp as you knew Quicksilver wasn't a patient guy.

You had no idea what to wear. Yeah, you said fancy dinner but you were aware that you were going out with the fastest man alive and heels wouldn't be the best choice if you actually wanted to keep up with him. You knew at least that much. So you decided on wearing a simple but elegant long and dark red dress with a pair of black flats. It was plain yet elegant, exactly what you were going for a fake date with Pietro. And yes, you were going to call it a fake date until you were sure it wasn't. As you weren't a big make-up fan you decided you wouldn't bother to put much, so you just applied some red lipstick and a little eye liner. You didn't want him to know you've spent so much time preparing for your evening together so you tried your best to hide it and as you were checking for the dozenth time if you looked perfect, a loud knock came from the front door and you knew it was a certain impatient speedster. You grabbed you purse and hid your large smile as you opened the door and you were surprised to see a tall man, with a light blue shirt, with a casual bleumarine jacket and nice black tie, a pair of black trousers and then your eyes fell on his snickers and realized Pietro Maximoff was always going to be Pietro Maximoff.

"The shoes weren't clean enough?" You teased him, once your eyes made contact with his after the few seconds you both stood there checking each other out.

"You look lovely tonight as well, mademoiselle." Pietro said trying to copy a French accent and failing miserably.

"I always look lovely. It's your problem that you didn't notice it before." you replied with a fake air or arrogance.

"Oh but I did notice it before. I just thought it wouldn't have been appropriate to speak my mind at the Tower. You see, I believe your dear friend Chad would have found it awkward if I wouldn't stop complimenting you at work." he replied, playing your game, while you started walking out of the building, with your hand resting on his arm.

"Oh no, you got it all mixed up- you started with a wicked smile- you are my dear friend from work, Chris is the guy with whom I've been shamelessly flirting these past weeks."

"Oh, is that so? Then how come you're not going out with him already? I believe it's quite obvious he's interested in you." Pietro commented, while opening you the door to a taxi, which surprised you almost as much as his remark.

"We're going by car?" you asked ignoring for a second what he'd just said.

"I figured you would have your hair all nicely done and we wouldn't want to ruin that, now would we?" he flirted, after getting in the car beside you, leaning to look like he was whispering to you one of his biggest secrets, even if it was just an excuse to get closer to your face. Thing that you didn't really mind at all.

"I don't think it's that obvious he's interested in me. He flirts with everyone just for fun." you replied to his earlier comment, your lips curling up into a small smile as you realized he wasn't going to back down any time soon.

"Yeah, but he is different when he flirts with you, (y/n). You see, there are moments when he forgets to hide all his emotions and they are right there across his face, waiting for you to read them." he continued, looking straight into your eyes.

"Aren't you going to tell the driver where we are headed?" You delayed your answer, realizing your pulse was starting to get out of control due to his close proximity.

"I paid him off before, didn't want to spoil the surprise." he winked, his beautiful and very appealing lips forming a smirk.

You rejected the thought about his lips, trying to throw it as far as possible then continued your previous conversation. "Maybe I didn't read them because I was to concerned trying to make sure he couldn't read mine."

"Now why wouldn't you want him to read your emotions?" He arched his eyebrow, looking at you attentively.

"Well he might...he might find out. Plus, he hadn't done a thing to let me know if his thoughts were serious and not just a childish game." You broke off the eye contact, gazing on the window on your left, hoping you hadn't said too much.

"What if he hadn't done a thing because he wasn't getting any signs from you. Maybe he was too shy to try something." he said turning your head to face him, and once you met his piercing blue eyes your breath stuck in your throat.

"Pff..Tony Stark is shier than this guy...believe me." you let out a nervous chuckle, hoping it would be enough to free your respiratory tract.

"We're here." the cab driver interrupted your little discussion and soon enough you found yourself in front of Central Park.

"What are we doing here? I told you fancy dinner, not picnic in the park under the stars. That would be romantic? yes...but I wanted a fancy dinner. Plus romantic wasn't the goal of our 'fake' date." you looked at him in disbelief while he was just standing and gazing at you with his dumb and extremely annoying smirk. You wanted to wipe that out from his face...a kiss could do that..or a slap. Yeah, definitely a slap. You wouldn't want to kiss him anyway, right?

"You came with me because you thought this was a fake date?" he asked you, slightly laughing, as if it was some kind of bad joke.

"Well a date date..is a romantic date. And friends don't hang out while going to fancy restaurants. So I figured it would be something like a fake date." you replied, confused by his reaction.

"Oh...so I'm one step closer from hanging out to a real date?" he asked, while you were walking through the park, for the first time showing signs of annoyance. Fact that surprised you even more.

"Well..I..I..I don't..I don't know." you mumbled, avoiding his gaze once again.

"Ah, you don't know. Wait, you are aware that I wasn't talking about your friend Chad in the cab down here, right?" he asked looking at you skeptical.

"I'm not dumb! I just don't know how to exactly call this thing we're doing tonight." you said hopelessly, for the first time initiating eye contact and more important for the first time letting him see what you were actually feeling.

"Okay, then let's make this clear- he said stopping and turning to look at you while taking both of your hands into his.- (y/n), would you want to go on a real date with me, tonight, to some fancy restaurant?"

To say your heart skipped a few beats was an understatement, it probably stopped after seeing the way he looked at you, which of course caused your breath to get stuck in your throat once again, which practically made it impossible for you to answer using proper words, so you just nodded and smiled stupidly at him as his facial expression copied yours and leaned over to kiss your cheek. Which, by definition, only made things worse, all your blood rushing back into your cheeks, remembering you of that stupid nickname.

"Then let's go. We wouldn't want to miss our reservation." he said dragging you after him, as an excuse to not let go of one of your hands, which you found cute. And if you were thinking about it, walking around under the moonlight, holding hands through the park was way better than any fancy restaurant you could have went with Chris. In that moment you were thankful you didn't take high heels, they would have made all the situation worse. Because as it was right now could only be described as perfect, and you were enjoying every second of it.

The restaurant was indeed fancy and lovely. It was situated by the lake and it had a few tables outside by the water. The whole place look idyllic and you couldn't believe Pietro chose it for your first real date.

"You know you can't blame the guy, right?" Pietro suddenly said after your chocolate cake arrived.

"What are you talking about?" you asked with obvious confusion written all over your face.

"The guy. Can't blame him for being shy around you. I mean you can be quite intimidating." his response only caused you to chuckle.

"You do realize you are talking to the girl called Rudolph, right? And that because she gets intimidated by shirtless guys and starts blushing like a tomato.." you looked at him, trying to understand what he was referring to.

"C'mon, that's just crap. Nobody really cares about that. It's just your body responding to physical stimulation. You're incredibly intelligent and beautiful, you have a great job that you love, you're successful in everything you do and you ignore any guy that tries anything with you. That is intimidating." he said leaning over the table.

You were dumb struck. There was no safe way of responding to what he just said. If you acted like you didn't care about what words he used describing you, which sounded like he actually had a romantic interest in you, you would lose all chances of something actually happening between you two. However, if this was just another one of his stupid flirtatious games you wouldn't be just hurt, but utterly humiliated as well.

"You actually think that?" was the only thing you could have thought about saying.

"God, you're impossible!" he muttered under his breath but you heard him.

"What do you expect me to say?" your voice was getting higher, although it hadn't reached the right pitch to be called shouting just yet.

"I don't know...how about anything that would let me know what you actually feel? I've practically been pouring my heart over all night and all you gave me was a slight nod after I asked you if you wanted to go on a real date with me!" he was angry. His quick temper got to him faster than you expected it to.

"Pouring your heart? You've barely said a thing! And you always left place for interpretation. How can I let you know how I feel when I don't know if this is just some silly game to you? How do I avoid getting humiliated once again by one of your witty jokes?" you held back your tears and you got up from the table, ready to leave, however forgetting that he was way faster than you were and before you could blink twice he was standing in front of you.

"Humiliated? I didn't know my jokes hurt you. I'm so sorry, (y/n)!" he pleaded for understanding with his piercing blue eyes, while his right hand was cupping your cheek.

"I'm a big girl, I'll be fine." you replied, turning your head away, avoiding his look once again. But he wouldn't cope with you and he turned your head to face him using both of his hands this time, none of them leaving your face, to make sure you kept eye contact with him.

"You are indeed an amazing woman and the only explanation for my stupid jokes is that I didn't know how else I could get such a smart and gorgeous woman to notice me. I'm so sorry for hurting your feelings in any way." his apology was sincere and you couldn't not believe him.

"There's no way I couldn't have noticed you. You...you...you are amazing! You're funny, a little bit too arrogant but you can't say you're not entitled to it. I mean you're not dumb yourself and you're a handsome fella. You didn't have to try to catch my attention...you had it from the first moment I met you." you confessed.

"Just to make sure, we're not having once of those pure platonic friendship moments, right?" he smiled down to you.

"Noooo, why?" you chuckled.

"Because then I couldn't have done this." he said and leaned over to close the gap between the two of you, his lips crushing on yours. There was no other way of describing the kiss rather than as pure bliss. You couldn't help but smile as your lips finally parted, looking at him affectionate.

"Hmm...who would have thought that I was the intimidating person and you the shy one from our relationship." you teased him after a few moments of silence.

"Relationship?! Oh, wow...I don't think I'm ready for that kind of commitment. I thought this was just some casual thing friends do on fake dates..." he mocked you and considering he hadn't done it all night you figured it was some kind of personal high score for him.

"Oh, shut up!" were the only words you could come up with before you kissed him again way more passionate than you thought you were capable of.

"You know...on second thoughts, I don't think a relationship would be that bad..." he broke the kiss to whisper this with a wicked smile.

"Are you sure you're ready for it? That means lots of dates where you have to buy me food and presents..." you joked, glad to feel so relaxed in his presence.

"Hmm...I think I'll struggle a little at first but I'll manage." he finished, grabbing your hand and you started to walk through the park teasing each other and most important, enjoying yourselves.

* * *

 **Firstly, I would like to thank all for reading, for the new followers and for the people who added my story to their favorites. Also special thanks to** LaughterLover98, **thank you so much for your encouraging review!**

 **Don't hesitate to let me know what you guys think of this prompt and don't forget that I take requests! So if any crazy idea pops into your mind and you like the way I've been writing just let me a review/PM with your it. Thank you so much! Stay awesome!**


	5. Can you fake kiss me like right now!

**Can you fake kiss me like right now?!**

"Can you fake kiss me like right now?!" you whispered shouted at Pietro, startling him for a second.

"Fake kiss you?" the man looked extremely confused at you and then he looked around the training room, searching for anything that could make him understand what was with your strange request. "What does that even mean?"

"It means that you'll press your lips on mine and pretend to be really into it." you gestured with your hands waving them almost hysterically around your body.

He smirked at your behavior, rolled his eyes but complied to your wish. He leaned over and gave you a small peck.

"What am I? Your grandmother?" you asked and that was enough to challenge him.

This time, the kiss took you to places you didn't know that exist. You started to understand from where the '7 minutes in Heaven' expression came from because what you were experiencing that moment was definitely angelic.

A loud bang was heard behind the two of you and you both turned to see that one of the Shield agents left the room in a hurry. Now the confusion was back on Pietro's face: "Okay, now that he's gone, can you explain what just happened?"

"How did you..." you gestured towards the door and then pointed at him but as soon as you saw how you kept on moving your hands around you set them down which only seamed to amuse the Sokovian more.

"The fake and the banging the door kind of gave it away." he smiled cheekily at you, still incredibly close to your face, thing that started to set your stomach on fire. And yes, fire. The butterflies would have been to gentle to express what you were feeling due to the proximity of his piercing blue eyes.

"He didn't believe me when I told him I'd moved on and that he should stop trying to get us back together." you said, avoiding his gaze and feeling extremely hot all of the sudden.

"And did you?" he questioned you with more irony in his voice than you would have liked it to be.

"Yes, I have. In fact, I already have my eyes set on somebody else." You shifted your eyes from him to your feet several times while you've said that.

"Really? Look like's you're quick to say that." his intense eye contact, which normally would have turned your stomach even further, gave you some courage.

"I guess you're not the only one moving fast around here." you flirted, a small smile on your lips as the words left your mouth.

"Sometimes it's good to just stop and savor the moment." he said, licking his lips. That sent you over the edge but somehow you've managed to hold still and not do anything stupid.

"I'm surprised to hear this coming from Quicksilver." you continued teasing, thinking it was the safe way to play.

But it might not have been your best choice. He soon put his hands on your waist enough to lift you of the ground and ran out of the gym. You were on the roof now and once he reached it he stopped, his hands still resting on your figure. He stood there for maybe 10 seconds, just starring at you but to you it seemed like hours.

"See? Sometimes you've got to speed things up just to take them really slow later on." he said and you couldn't bring yourself to do anything else but nod.

He smirked and his eyes lingered on your lips a little more than you would have left comfortable but he soon spoke: "You sure you're over him?"

"Ah..yeah. Yeah." You nodded, as you realized how hard it had been for you to say a simple word like that.

His smirk became a full size grin before he said "Good." and leaned over to kiss you. He was actually kissing you. Because he wanted to. You felt your body go limp and you drowned in the moment. You were so in love with the speedster!

* * *

 **So I know this chapter is shorter than the previous ones but truth be told, I didn't have much inspiration to write more...but I hope you'll like it anyway. Just let me know what you think and if you have any requests don't forget to leave a PM or a review!**

 **Thanks a lot for reading/following/adding it to your favorites and especially for reviewing! Stay** **awesome!**


	6. Shit I forgot to ask

High School AU.

Prompt: Pietro: "Soo...what color should I wear to prom?"

Y/N: "Umm? I don't know?"

Pietro: "Well, we have to match. So what color is your dress?" he says like it's the most normal thing to say. What just happened? Was I? Was he? Was I his date?

Y/N: "Hey, yeah...since when are we going to prom?" Because I had no idea I was his date...I mean since I didn't know you can't really say I ever was but... but that means I'm the mystery girl?

Pietro: "Shit. I forgot to ask."

* * *

Shit. I forgot to ask

Senior year was coming to an end and everyone knows what that means. Prom.

I'm not the biggest fan when it comes to dances nor am I part of the we-hate-prom fanclub. To be honest, I barely think about it. I'm planning on going but mostly because it's one of the last things I'll get to do with my friends before we graduate and go on our separate ways. At least with most of them.

There's no way you could separate me from the Maximoff twins. We've been best friends since I can remember and we've been making plans for college since we were old enough to know what it meant. We would all go to NYU. Solemnly based on the fact that it is in New York and we've been wanting to move in there and make some new friends, buy apartments next to each other and have the whole: F.r.i.e.n.d.s. dynamic.

I know what you think...not the usual high dreams you could expect from a couple of teenagers.

But there's this other thing we always avoid telling other people about our families and to be more specific about Wanda and Pietro's alchoolic father and the anger issues of mine, which are sometimes resolved with a little bit more than a slap over the face. It's not that bad...at least that's what we tell ourselves...we found out pretty late that the way our families work isn't how it's suppoued to.

And now, we just want to get as far as possible, as soon as possible. We make the best of what we have and we don't lose a second more blocked in our past. Because these days, it's all about the future.

Now, back to prom. I know I said it's not that big of a deal but apparently it is to people in my class. This is that time of the year when each time you turn around you find someone doing something incredibly stupid in the hope that the object of their affection says yes. I mean seriously, there was a kid dressed in a Jedi suit and did the whole 'I'm mind tricking you' thing - You will go to the prom as my date - every year things got wierder and wierder.

I don't get it why people don't just go with their friends, that's what I'm planning on doing. Seriously now, how many high school sweathearts last the summer? Friends, on the other hand, can be for life!

"What got you thinking so hard there, y/n?" Pepper asks as she slides in the chair next to mine during our lunch break.

"Prom..." I reply absent minded.

"Oh, you're going with Pietro?" she asked rasing her eyebrows in a suspicious manner. What was all that about?

"Yes. I'm going with him and Wanda." I say focusing on my... I have no idea what I was eating. Me and Pietro figured that if we actually knew what we were suppoused to be eating at the canteen we would starve. So we never asked, we just hoped it wouldn't kill us.

"Oh...I thought that..never mind." she dimissed whatever she was about to say quickly and started eating.

Honestly, I didn't really care to ask so I just tried to keep the conversation alive and said the first thing that popped into my mind. "So, who's your date?"

"It's..Tony." she mumbled softly in between bites.

"Tony? I don't know any guys named...wait! Stark? You're going with Tony Stark?" I stared at her, bewilderment evident in my voice, and most likely on my face.

I guess you guys need filling in. Anthony Stark, he would kill me if he would find out I just said Anthony but that's beside the point, is like... one of the greatest playboys there is. And I'm not talking about High School level playboy. No...I talk about celebrity-pappazi-extremely-rich-people playboy level. There are fanclubs about him, he has actual fangirls. It's quite emberassing if you ask me. Anyway, Pepper is like one of the few girls who doesn't..apparently didn't, buy his crap. And since he and Pietro don't get along, me and Wandadon't count. But just because we're tagged at Speedy's minions. Don't ask... Anyway, everyone thought Pepper was the one girl he couldn't get his hands on. People actually worshiped her for that. And now? All those people left without a godess? Think of the disaster!

"Yes.."

"Oh my God! Is he blackmailing you?" of course that must me it! How could I think anything else. I would apologize for that later.

"No! And stop being so rude about it! Yes, we're going to Prom together. He's not that bad...once you get to know him. He's really smart and beside all that douchebag act there has an actual good heart." she starts defending the asshole. Actually defending him.

"Holy crap! It has begun! The Apocalypse begun! I'm not ready for it!" I say in an overly dramatical voice.

Pepper rolls her eyes and decides to ignore me...I can be pretty much a douche too sometimes but good thing is everybody know they are harmless jokes and no one really gets upset. At least that's what I think...

* * *

I enter my trig class and the most strange thing happens. Stephanie Whitmore is waiting near my desk..which can only mean she's waiting for me...which can only mean the sun rises in the north. Because that's how far from the usual this situation is.

"Who is she?" there is obvious anger in her tone and if that wasn't obvious enough the murderous gaze she threw me should have suficed.

"I promise it was a one time thing. I don't love her. Not the way I love you!" so this..this is like the worst time ever to be sarcastic. Like if there was a top 10 worst times to joke around this would come next to never-be-sarcastic-when-you-have-a-gun-pointed-at-your head-and-the-mugger-has-a-funny-moustache.

"Cut the crap, bitch! Now tell me who's Pietro's date to Prom!"

"What the..what?! Pietro's date? What does that have to do with anything?" there was plain confusion. What was her deal with my best friend?

"I asked Pietro to Prom and he refused, me. Me! Saying he already had a date and he would never ditch her!"

"Calm your tits, woman. I'll talk to him. We're going as a group. Me, him and Wanda. I'll let him know there's no problem if he wants to go with you." why did she need to scream and cause a scene? Really now, it wasn't that big of a deal. Though I guess I was pretty impressed he turned Stephanie down to go with me and his sister. That's actually nice.

"I don't know who you think you're kidding with this but I know he has a date! As in a single girl! He's taking a girl to prom! I already know Wanda's going with Vision and she won't tell me who he's taking. I figured you'd like to keep using both your lungs and you'd tell me what I want."

Use both my lungs? Who the hell talks like that and wh..wait! Wanda's going with Vision? When did that happen? And how come Pietro hadn't beaten the shit out of him yet. There's no secret he isn't the biggest fan of having boys near his sister. And really now, what kind of parents name their kid Vision? It just sounds wrong. But..wait. If Wanda's going with Vision, Pietro with his mystery girl...that means...they totally left me hanging.

"Those little piece of shits!" I mumble. "I can't believe both of them got dates for Prom and didn't tell me. Who the hell am I suppoused to go with, now?"

"Wait, you didn't know all this? You're practically useless!" and she storms out of the room.

Didn't she have trig class too? People are wierd.

But I still can't believe my best friends did that to me...I don't mind that they have dates..it would have been nice to know before I turned down the guy in my chemistry class becase I was suppoused to go with my friends...c'mon they could have at least told me!

Rest of the day sucked. I'm still shocked my friends left me in the dark. Apparently it was already a big thing, Wanda going with Vision and Pietro, the best in our school's track team, with his mysteryos date. They were pretty high on the social ladder, I was practically dragged along and in all High School there was no one who seemed to have caught Pietro's eye before. And he had enough girls falling at his feet. The news that there was a hidden love interest in the runner's life was pretty big. People kept on asking me who she was and I had absolutely no idea. He never talked about anyone. And now...I tried to ignore the pit in my stomach and the anger rising inside me each time someone asked me. And it was not because they had left me hanging or they didn't tell me...it was because I found myself wishing I was the girl everyone was talking about.

And as soon as that thought crossed my mind I realized what my anger had all been about. I was jelous.

* * *

I'm home now...reading...listening to music and trying to not think about what happened today at school. Especially the issue involving Pietro. And that's what I was calling it from now on. And as I was definetely not thinking about the...issue, my phone started ringing and too busy, not thinking about the issue, I hadn't checked the caller id before answering.

"Y'/n speaking."

"Hey, y/n! Soo...what color should I wear to prom?" he asked in a playful manner. He was so the last person I wanted to talk to right now. And I can't believe he had the audacity to ask me what he should wear to the dance with his amazing date that was so spectacular he forgot to mention.

"Umm? I don't know?" I wouldn't even bother acting angry with him. He didn't deserve my..angry words...

"Well, we have to match. So what color is your dress?" he says like it's the most normal thing to say. What just happened? Was I? Was he? Was I his date?

"Hey, yeah...since when are we going to prom?" Because I had no idea I was his date...I mean since I didn't know you can't really say I ever was but... but that means I'm the mystery girl?

As I debate what it all means I realize the line went silent after my last spoken words before I hear a soft whisper. "Shit. I forgot to ask."

* * *

Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a while. I just really didn't have many ideas. I found this promp on tumblr and once I saw it I remembered about my quicksilverxreader drabbles. Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
